


Apologies to Future Me's and You

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Letters, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Not Beta Read, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Hiyoko writes a letter to her future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Apologies to Future Me's and You

Dear Hiyoko Saionji,

Apologies to future me’s and you. I don't know how this experiment will go, but no matter what, I'm sorry. I don't have any other way to put this. There's a number of possibilities of my- our future, and each deserves their own apology.

The Future Foundation is letting me write this letter before I go in. The Ultimate Hope has promised this letter will not be read by anyone other than myself or those it is addressed to. I likely don't deserve this, but there's a good chance you will.

To the future past me, if the Neo World Program succeeds, I'm sorry that I took things this far. I'm sorry for everything you will have to live with. If the Neo World Program succeeds, it will be as if the last four years never happened. You will remember none of it . Despite that, all the pain and suffering I, or we, caused will continue to persist. You will have to live with the consequences of my actions. I have committed unforgivable actions without regret, and let it be known that despite my apology I would do it all again, but I know you and I know you will struggle to live with what I have done. You will be condemned and made a pariah for the rest of your life for actions you never took. What I have done is unforgivable. You will not be forgiven. To the me four years my younger, I'm sorry.

Try to live a happy, hopeful life. Marry Mahiru, if you still love her after all this. Reembrace the traditions I chose to turn away from or yourself walk away and let them die. Live whatever life in this world I helped make makes you happiest and most hopeful. I understand that won't be easy and given my place in this, asking this of you could be seen as cruel, but if you are what's to come of my future, then I truly want what's best for you, because that's best for me as well.

If I could still hope, I would hope that you are who will read this letter. I would hope that you would continue to exist in my place and live a better life than I did. I would hope you can hope.

To the future current me, I'm sorry for what's to come. I doubt you'll be allowed to leave or live if this Neo World Program fails. Don't go down without a fight. Kill as many of them as you can before they take you down. Even see if you can deny them that right. The best you can get is a life imprisoned and treated as one of history's worst monsters. Don't let that happen for my sake and ours. Die and drag them down with you. You're the closest to the heart of hope. If the plan fails, treat it as a new opportunity for despair.

If this is indeed what happens, I doubt you will be allowed to read this letter. You won't need to. More than any other future me’s, I am you. You, unlike the others, will remember writing this. You will remember what I am feeling right now. To the me who will continue being me, I'm sorry that my actions led you to having to go on despite this.

The thought that you will be my future me is despairful. I pray that with whatever life we have left following failure, we spread our despair as far as we possibly can. We won't live long, so use it well.

To the myriad unknown future, I'm sorry for the uncertainty around you. I can't know every possible future that can come of this and so I can't address every one of you. Perhaps I was lied to and the Neo World Program will do no more than wipe my and my fellow Remnants’ memories clean so the Future Foundation can use our bodies to make us new people. Perhaps something in the program goes wrong and a similar outcome ensues, leaving you as nothing you once were with no future. Perhaps there's an error that kills us all the second we step in or perhaps that's their goal. There's too many uncertainties around this for me to account for them all. I can't know every step I need to take to address every one of you who might be reading this. For that, I am sorry. Whatever happens will put you in a world you are unprepared for. Unless the Future Foundation lied, they will be similarly unprepared. But no matter what, I know that things will not be easy for you. And I know it's my fault for putting us in this position. So I have little more I can say than sorry.

To you, I'm sorry. I failed you before. If you are reading this, it means I didn't fail you again. If anyone else reads this, it means I did.

I don't know the full extent of Kamukura’s plan. He kept details intentionally vague among the Remnants to ensure the plan has little room for failure. All I know is that if he succeeds, none of me’s will wake up. It will be you. We will all be you.

Frankly, I saw nothing more to say to you. If the plan succeeds, I won't need to. My apology will mean nothing because nothing will matter. Despair will win. I sincerely wish for this plan to succeed. All my thoughts in regard to other possibilities deserve to go to waste. It's despairing to think of all these potential me’s having the chance that they might exist snuffed out. I'm sure you will enjoy that despair.

I'm sorry I can't go on longer. The Future Foundation’s kindness can only go on so long and soon, I will be entering the Neo World Program. I don't know what will happen from that point onward, but I pray whatever course the life of this body takes, this letter serves a purpose.

Sincerely, Hiyoko Saionji

**Author's Note:**

> this is easily the most plural writing i've ever done that also focuses on a singlet lmao
> 
> this is an idea i've had around in some form or another since like May, but it was never more vague than "write a fic based on that lyric from Famous Prophets" and the final version is very different from my initial idea. still, i really like how this turned out because it's interesting writing for Hiyoko and this prose was a lot of fun to put together
> 
> Hiyoko deserves more serious fic focusing on her that isn't tied to Mahiru's death imo


End file.
